More Than Lust
by emptytimechild
Summary: They both wanted each other and the other knew it but was there something more in it. Walker found it hard to tell especially with a jealous ex lurking in the background but that just made it more fun.
1. Chapter 1

Brendan watched Walker across the bar, enjoying how angry the Englishman looked having to serve customers. Brendan as owner had decided to give himself the night off but had stayed around to annoy Walker even more. The situation turned on its head when a busty blonde sat next to him pressing herself against his leg. Brendan turned towards her disgusted at how much make up she had caked on her face.

"Can I help you?"

"I was just sitting at the bar and I couldn't help but notice that you kept staring at me; so I wanted to know if you fancied going somewhere more private?" She said fluttering her eyelashes at him.

Brendan glanced around to see Walker watching him with a smirk on his face; that bastard probably set this whole thing up.

"Listen love, I own this place so I was just keeping an eye on my employee, I've heard he's trouble you see."

Her face fell and she quickly excused herself before disappearing into the crowd.

"Was she not doing anything for you then?" Walker whispered into his ear,

"Oh you know me Simon, always professional in the work place. Plus she's not really the right gender and she resembled a watsit."

Brendan had had enough of sitting around the club so he went into his office in hope of passing the time before the club shut in an hour's time. It didn't take long for Walker to turn up in front of his desk.

"I'm bored."

Brendan looked up at him a nonchalant look on his face.

"I'm bored." Walker repeated.

"Yeah I heard you the first time and I still don't care."

Walker had a look of concentration on his face like he was trying to read Brendan's mood.

"You've only got half an hour left; now there's a good boy."

Brendan tapped him on the head and walked out of the office. Walker followed him his eyes fixed on Brendan's ass. Brendan had made his way over to Ash telling her to lock up before leaving the club knowing full well Walker was following him. He just kept walking not paying attention to the man behind him until he was thrown against the wall of the alley way, his arms pinned either side of his head. Walker's breath was heavy, staring deep into Brendan's eyes. Brendan smirked knowing all to well what effect he was having on the other man. He could feel him hard against his leg; Walker was just concentrated on Brendan's lips. Knowing this Brendan slowly ran his tongue over them watching Walker's eyes follow his movement. Walker bit his own lip knowing Brendan was teasing him but not really caring. He crashed their mouths together wanting to taste as much as the Irishman as possible. They stayed like this for a few minutes before Brendan grabbed him and pushed him against the opposite wall taking full control. That was one of the things that attracted Walker to Brendan- the constant fight for power in everything they did. They didn't even notice when people started walking down the street but the people noticed them; well who wouldn't with how loud Walker was moaning.

Ste had just been out to the cinema with Doug, another one of those boring movies his boyfriend insisted on seeing every month. Doug was chatting happily away not getting much of a response from Ste who seemed to be staring at the Alley near Chez Chez.

"What are you looking at?"

Ste pointed laughing at the couple who were getting steamy.

"They're not shy are they?" He grinned at Doug but the smiles soon fell when one of them moaned.

"Oh God Brendan please."

Ste's face fell. When he was with Brendan he wouldn't even admit he was gay and now here he was making out with another man in full view of anyone passing. He was snapped from his trance when Doug snorted.

"I can't believe Brendan would do that." He laughed.

Not really seeing the funny side of seeing his first love kissing someone else Ste hurried towards Doug's flat.

Brendan grabbed Walker's top dragging him towards the stairs that led towards his flat; quickly taking out his keys and letting them both in. He then pushed Walker straight on the couch climbing on top of him making sure he could feel how much he wanted this as well. He lay down planting opened mouthed kisses on his neck feeling Walker writher underneath him trying to create friction.

"Too many clothes." Brendan groaned against his neck.

He sat up and started unbuttoning his shirt, Walker watching him intensely until he finally slid it off his shoulders. Walker gasped slightly seeing Brendan's body for the first time, the dark hair coating his toned chest, the tattoos inked on his otherwise unblemished skin. Brendan stood up which made Walker groan from the loss of contact. He made his way towards the stairs glancing at the dumbstruck man still lying on the couch.

"Shall we take this upstairs?"

Walker leaped up like an over eager puppy and followed Brendan upstairs. The two men kicked off their shoes and socks before Walker was pushed onto the bed. Brendan straddled him once more slowly lifting the baggy t-shirt over his head. Brendan looked down at the thin framed man beneath him, running his fingers over the faint line of a six pack. They stared at each other for a few moments the tension building in the room until their lips joined once again but a bit slower this time just enjoying the feeling of the other's lips on their own. Brendan worked his way down Walker's neck nibbling on the skin being sure to leave his mark. Once he was sure he had marked Walker he moved down his body until he could trace his tongue over his abs, making Walker throw his head back in pleasure. He licked up until he could kiss him once more; Walker took this opportunity to flip them over so he was now on top. He didn't waste time getting Brendan out of his pants leaving him in just his boxers it was now even more obvious how turned on he was. Walker kneeled between his widespread legs slowly undoing his own belt whilst keeping eye contact with Brendan- once he was finished he stood on the bed and kicked off his jeans.

"Going commando are we?" Brendan said eyebrows raised.

Walker ignored him lowering himself back down onto Brendan's body taking his nipple into his mouth and sucking on it lightly before moving to the other one. He then kissed down his body until he reached the black boxers; he took them in his mouth freeing Brendan's hard cock. He licked at the top taking the pre cum into his mouth getting a taste of Brendan and immediately needing more. He took more of him into his mouth whilst sliding the boxers fully off. The movement causing vibrations to be sent down Brendan's cock. Brendan entwined his hands in Walker's messy hair, moaning as he started sucking faster.

"Oh Simon." Brendan moaned his grip on Walker's hair getting tighter. He moved his hands slowly through his hair, pulling every now and again to hear Walker groan against him.

"Simon stop or I won't be able to hold on much longer."

Brendan pulled Walker up to him kissing him hard, he slid is hand between them and gripped both of their members moving them together. Once he had Walker panting and begging he removed his hand telling him to suck his three fingers.

Brendan inserted his first finger, finding the bundle of nerves causing Walker to throw his head back which gave him access to his long neck. Whilst he inserted a second finger he found Walker's sensitive spot on the pulse on his neck, he bit down before running his tongue over soothingly. Brendan flipped them over again so he was on top and once he knew Walker was fully stretched he reached in his bedside drawer for a condom and lube. He tore open the condom rapper with his teeth before sliding it on and covering himself in lube. He pushed himself into the Englishman a bit at a time until he was fully ready. When Walker begged for more he picked up the pace until he knew he was close, he grasped Walker's cock pumping him in rhythm with his own movements.

"So hot." Walker said kissing Brendan messily.

It didn't take long for them both to cum screaming each other's names in pleasure. After they had both calmed down a bit, Brendan slipped off him taking off the condom and throwing it in the direction of the bin; not really caring whether it got there or not.

When they stopped panting- Brendan turned to him- seeing the other man was already grinning at him he let out a soft laugh.

"Think we should get some sleep."

Walker misunderstood thinking he wanted him to leave so he stood up and but Brendan grabbed his hand and pulled him back towards the bed.

"You can stay here."

Walker smiled slightly before snuggling into the pillow suddenly realising how tired he was


	2. Chapter 2

When he woke up the next morning the space beside him was empty. He could tell by how quiet it was that Brendan had gone out; so he quickly showered and borrowed a t-shirt of Brendan's. He took the steps leading down from Brendan's flat two at time eager to find him. Then he spotted him bent over leaning on the counter in the Deli looking frustrated whilst waiting. One of the men who worked there looked angry whilst the other was looking at Brendan from afar with a soft amused smile on his face. Walker sauntered in standing right next to Brendan who was the only customer in the shop. He leaned in towards Brendan so their faces were only inches apart.

"Do you know how good your ass looks in those pants?"

He said looking appreciatively but not bothering to keep his voice down. He noticed the reactions of the two men behind the counter; he read both of their name badges. Doug the one that had previously had looked angry was now looking embarrassed whilst Ste was glaring at him with hate in his eyes. Walker just stared back at him until he looked away. Brendan broke the awkward silence.

"Steven, Douglas this is Walker by the way."

He motioned lazily at him; Walker nodded in recognition before turning away.

"You want anything Walker?" Doug asked seemingly the friendlier of the two. He told him his order and the American set about finishing it.

"I'll pay." Brendan said when both of their orders were ready. They each took their food and sat on the table near the window.

Ste watched them talking quietly in the corner; Walker smiling every now and again when Brendan looked at him. He watched as he took off his coat revealing a t-shirt that Ste was sure belonged to Brendan. His stomach dropped when he saw the marks down Walker's neck a sure sign that the two men had took the previous nights events further then the Alley way.

Walker leaned over and whispered into Brendan's ear.

"I think young Ste there is about to kill us."

Brendan glanced up to see Ste looking at them a horrified expression on his face.

"Come on let's go."

They both got up, Brendan nodding in Ste's & Doug's direction.

"See ya boys." Walker smirked over his shoulder. Ste glared at him in return not liking how close he was walking next to Brendan, his hand brushing lightly on his ass. Yeah like that was an accident.

"Shall we go out for drinks tonight, it's just Riley asked if we wanted to." Doug asked.

"Yeah sure, where?" Ste asked half distracted by the retreating figures of Brendan and Walker.

"Chez Chez. It doesn't matter if you don't want to."

"No it's fine. It looks like he'll be preoccupied anyway." Ste replied hoping Doug wouldn't notice the bitterness in his voice.


	3. Chapter 3

Later that night Doug and Riley were chatting away whilst Ste was staring behind the bar were Brendan & Walker were talking in between serving customers. It was almost like Walker had taken over his old life working behind the bar with Brendan at his side. The man in question was now checking Brendan out whilst he was collecting glasses. He couldn't blame Walker, Brendan looked hot, he always looked good but tonight was something else.

He was wearing dark jeans that clung to him in all the right places. Matched with a black shirt, the first four buttons open showing off the beginning of his dark chest hair. Ste knew all too well were the trail of hair went to and he becoming hard just thinking about it.

His thoughts were interrupted when his boyfriend started talking to him.

"Do you want another drink?"

"I'll get them." He replied wanting to move before his little problem got any worse. He made his way over to the bar.

"What can I get you Steven?" Walker asked.

"It's Ste."

Walker was about to bite back before Brendan appeared next to Ste.

"Alright Steven?"

"Brendan."

So Ste is fine with Brendan using his full name, it probably made him fell special Walker thought as he noticed the blush rise up Ste's face.

"So what are you having?"

"Just three beers."

Ste went to hand the money over before Brendan stopped him.

"It's on the house."

Walker arrived back with the drinks before Ste had the chance to thank Brendan, he settled for nodding at them both.

"Cheers."

He made his way back over to his seat glancing over his shoulder hoping to catch Brendan's eye but he was talking to Ash who had just arrived back from her break.

Once Brendan had instructed Ash he went into his office. Walker waited a few moments before he followed making sure Ste noticed. He didn't know what Ste's problem was but he was having fun winding him up.

Walker tapped on the door lightly not waiting for Brendan to invite him in.

"What's the story with Ste & Doug?"

"What d'ya mean?"

"Well this morning Doug kept giving you daggers and Ste obviously doesn't like me for some reason."

"Ste's an ex that's all. Doug's his boyfriend and they've both worked for me in the past."

"Ahh that explains why he doesn't like me. He's jealous."

"Can you blame him, look at me." Brendan said motioning to himself. Walker looked up and down his body.

"You're alright I suppose."

"Just alright am I? I recall you calling me hot several times last night while you were moaning underneath me.

Brendan had moved closer hardly any space between them. He put his hand on the back of Walker's head and crushed their lips together. Walker slid his hand up Brendan's top pushing down on his muscles in his stomach but just as Walker was about to take it further he was stopped.

"Right as nice as that was you need to get back to work."

Brendan walked out of the office just like he had the previous night although this time Brendan made his way over to the bar pouring himself a drink before making his way to an empty seat that was facing the bar. When Walker walked past Brendan pulled him towards him and whispered.

"It might be uncomfortable working when you're that hard."

"Well we could do something about it." Walker said hoping Brendan would take him back into his office.

"Maybe later, you need to work."

"You bastard." Brendan laughed as Walker walked away even harder than he had been before their little conversation.

He spent the rest of the night watching Brendan sip drink after drink, swirling his tongue around the straw every time their eyes met. He couldn't believe how much every move the Irishman made effected him.

Brendan made his way behind the bar taking some ice for his drink but Walker had his back to him and that seemed to be more fun. Walker tensed as hands were placed roughly on his hips, when he realised it was Brendan he relaxed into his touch. That was until he felt ice slide across his stomach his muscles jumping in response. He bit down on his lip stopping a groan that was threatening to escape- he didn't want to attract the customer's attention. He could see through the mirror behind the bar and no one was paying them any attention until his eyes fell on him. He was watching a sad look on his face; Walker would find it heartbreaking if he wasn't so turned on. Brendan grazed the ice cube across his nipples before dropping the remains down Walker's loose jeans. Brendan chuckled to himself before walking towards his office leaving Walker with a look of shock on his face.


	4. Chapter 4

Walker ran after Brendan slamming the office door his heart banging in his chest. Brendan had his back to him fixing sheets on his desk putting them into neat piles. Something about his actions was making Walker incredibly angry; he stormed over pushing all the desk's contents onto the floor.

"What the…" Brendan tried to say before he was being slammed against the desk.

"Stay there." Walker growled walking over and locking the office door.

He walked back over standing between Brendan's legs, his breath caught as he looked in Brendan's eyes seeing them blown black in arousal. He took off his belt leaning over Brendan taking off his shirt before tying his hands above his head.

"Do you know how much I wanted to fuck you out there?"

"Not sure the customers would like that." Brendan grinned at the man standing above him.

"Good job there's loud music then isn't it."

Walker knew he needed to punish Brendan for teasing him all night but it wasn't easy seeing Brendan lying shirtless on the desk. Walker lay on top of him. He kissed him roughly making his way down his neck nibbling on Brendan's earlobe; he could feel Brendan moving trying to get any friction possible. Walker sat up on Brendan's stomach causing him to groan from the loss of contact.

"What's the matter Brendan?"

"I need you to touch me."

Walker reached behind him pushing down on Brendan's erection making him moans in pleasure but it was all to brief.

"Please Walker I need more."

Walker ignored him but began pushing Brendan's jeans down, he climbed off the desk and stood between his legs again. Brendan was now naked whilst Walker was still fully clothed. Walker looked down at Brendan appreciating the man's body before his eyes fell on his erection. He leaned down taking the tip of Brendan's penis in his mouth running his tongue down the slit.

"Walker more please, oh God." Walker repeated the movement but not taking anymore into his mouth. Brendan trust his hips up making Walker grin. He loved seeing Brendan like this, coming completely undone, begging for more. He took Brendan fully into his mouth, slowly moving up and down giving Brendan pleasure but not enough.

"Walker looked up to see Brendan watching him; he stopped sucking and captured Brendan's lips with his own softly.

"Walker why have you still got clothes on?"

So he stood up taking off his shoes and pulled his shirt over his head then slowly removed his pants not taking his eyes off Brendan.

He climbed back on top lining both of their dicks before moving slowly whilst kissing Brendan. This was different for them they were used to just fucking but this was nice. They broke apart for breath and Walker took the opportunity to release Brendan's hands. Brendan flipped them over so he was now on top before capturing his lips; he placed one hand on Walker's hip whilst the other rested on his neck. He moved a bit quicker than before knowing the club would be closing shortly. As they got quicker their kisses got sloppier both moaning against the other's lips as they came. Brendan collapsed onto top of Walker gently kissing his neck whilst he got his breath back.

"Think we should get changed."

Walker mumbled in response whilst Brendan got up and started getting his clothes on; Walker followed his actions keeping one eye on Brendan at all times. Once they were both ready Walker looked at the clock.

"It's time to shut; I'll see you tomorrow ye?"

Brendan nodded and grabbed his keys following Walker out the office.


End file.
